InfoVista® is a leader in Service-Centric Performance Management software and assures the optimal delivery of business-critical information technology (IT) services. InfoVista applications can be integrated with other management systems to leverage existing tools and processes, in order to resolve network service level issues.
SiteMinder® is another software application, and it enables operators and administrators to assign authentication schemes, define and manage authorization privileges to specific resources, and create rules and policies to implement these authorization permissions. With the SiteMinder application, companies can implement security policies to completely protect the content for an entire Web site. Integration of the SiteMinder application with the InfoVista application has proved troublesome.